


פ

by patchfire



Series: The Light of Festivity [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: Finn is a latke revisionist; Hanukkah 2015.





	פ

**Author's Note:**

> In Israel, dreidels are sold with פ instead of ש, changing the acronym to refer to the miracle happening "here" not "there." Finn and Puck are still in Ohio, not Israel, but the symbolic meaning seemed appropriate.

The last week of classes converging with Hanukkah means that it’s the sixth night, overlapping with Shabbat, before Puck and Finn have anything approaching a well-cooked Hanukkah meal. Takeout latkes for night one, some jelly doughnuts from Dunkin’ Donuts for night two, and blintzes on night three at the deli a few miles away had been okay, and they’d picked up rugelach at the deli for nights four and five, but Puck’s legitimately looking forward to grating potatoes after sunset while the Instant Pot cooks away at the brisket. 

It’s the third year they’ve used the Instant Pot for brisket instead of the oven, and Puck doesn’t think the two of them will ever go back to the oven method, not for meals where it’s just the two of them. The oven was before Hanukkah was a Finn-and-Noah thing, Puck thinks, and maybe it’s sentimentality to think of the Instant Pot brisket as _their_ thing, but he does. 

“We have at least thirty minutes before we can light the candles,” Finn says as he sits down next to Puck, throwing his arm around Puck’s shoulders and pulling him close. “Brisket doesn’t need us, kugel’s reading, can’t grate the potatoes too early. You know what we should do?” 

 

“Hmm. What?” Puck asks as innocently as he can. 

“Go over my Hebrew pronunciation again. I think I flubbed it completely when we went to the campus menorah lighting.” 

Puck turns his head up to look at Finn, who looks completely serious. “Really?” 

“It was during the second—what?” 

“I fucking love you,” Puck says, grinning as he slumps against Finn, turning so he lay his head more or less in Finn’s lap. 

“Okay?” Finn says, who now looks confused. “I mean, I love you, too, but…” 

“You’re just great. We’re great,” Puck says. 

Finn looks a little less confused as he nods, starting to smile. “Yeah, we’re great,” he agrees. “And our Hanukkah’s great, and you’ll tell me if I get the Hebrew wrong.” 

“You’re already perfect at brisket. The Hebrew’ll follow.” 

“Perfect?” 

“You heard me,” Puck says. 

“What did _you_ think I was going to say we should do?” Finn asks. Puck grins and turns his face into Finn’s stomach, rubbing it back and forth. “Ohhh, were you suggesting something with… less talking?” 

“Mmm. We don’t have much time now,” Puck says. 

“After latkes,” Finn promises. 

“You just love me for my latkes.” 

“You _have_ been making them for me since at least… what? 2006?” 

“It was 2004!” Puck says indignantly. “Latke revisionist.” 

“I’m putting that on my LinkedIn when I graduate. Latke revisionist.”


End file.
